gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Song)
Extraordinary Merry Christmas is an original song featured in Extraordinary Merry Christmas, the ninth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel, with the New Directions singing back-up. Artie wants to hear some uplifting songs to possibly use for the Christmas Special because he believes that Rachel's River wasn't "uplifting" or "happy," so he encourages her to sing something else. After hearing Artie's criticism, Rachel and Blaine perform this song in the choir room, with most of the other New Directions members joining in. It can be implied that Rachel wrote this song (possibly with Blaine) in order to impress him, as she is seen singing to him once during the song. At the end of the song, Artie praises the performance, calling it "pure gold." Lyrics Blaine: He came into my dreams last night A great big man in red and white He told me that it's gonna be A special year for you and me Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high, so come inside I wanna hear you say to me Rachel with Blaine: It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine with Rachel: It doesn't come as a surprise Who's been naughty, who's been nice? There's someone here for everyone Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight Sleigh bells ring until the light Hearts explode, here we go It's all right there inside your eyes Rachel with Blaine (New Directions): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party on until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Blaine with Rachel: Won't you meet me by the tree? Slip away so secretly Can't you see how this could be? The greatest gift of all Rachel with Blaine (New Directions): It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna stay with you 'til Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) Gonna party until Santa grants my wishes (Think he's knocking on my front door) Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with (It's who I'm with) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas (Even better than the one before) It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Trivia *The first (and only) original song to be featured in a Season Three episode of Glee. *The song was featured in Starworld's Merry Christmas commercial. *This is the first and only original song to be featured in a Christmas episode. *This is the first time Blaine sings an original song. Gallery BlaineRachelEMC.png RachelEMCS.png BlaineRachelEMCS3.png BlaineRachelEMCS.png BlaineEMCS3.png BlaineEMCS2.png BlaineEMCS.png Sedfsdf.jpg EMC.png 0ishipanderberry.gif Klaine_Christmas.gif brittana_and_anderberry_christmas.gif blaine_song.png cute_anderberry.gif cautte.png craaycraay.png xxxmas.png EMCBrittana2.jpg EMCBrittana.jpg EMCBlainchel2.jpg EMCBlainchel.jpg EMCArtie.jpg EMCRachel.jpg EMCBlaine.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-09-22h51m09s48.png Tumblr mkzumkRSuO1qe04alo2 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mss64z5Sbi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Blaineextraordinarymerrychristmas.gif S03E09-Extraordinary_Merry_Christmas.jpg Tumblr my8un2Ycku1qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1vgobR3yr1szmgpbo2 250.gif Tumblr n1vgobR3yr1szmgpbo1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2